1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foundation structures, and, more particularly, to pier blocks used to support posts or beams for patio decks and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wooden decks may be entirely or partially free-standing structures. Typically, some portion of the deck structure is supported by cement footings constructed in the ground. Pier blocks are often used that rise above the footings several inches to keep the ends of the posts clear of decay-causing soil. Functionally, the pier blocks carry and distribute the weight of the deck.
The posts are vertically aligned members that transmit the weight of the deck evenly to the piers and footings. Posts are commonly made of wood measuring (4xc3x974) or (6xc3x976) inches, depending on the structural needs of the deck.
Beams, on the other hand, are horizontally aligned members that rest on top or are bolted to the sides of the posts. The heavier the beam, the greater distance it can span. Beams are typically made of wood measuring (2xc3x976), (2xc3x978), (2xc3x9710), (4xc3x974), or (4xc3x976) inches depending on the structural needs of the deck.
Typical pier blocks are six-sided structures with a vertically aligned, square-shaped, (4xc3x974) inch opening formed on the top surface designed to receive the lower end of a (4xc3x974) post. Some pier blocks also include horizontally aligned slots formed on their top surface that are designed to receive a (2xc3x976) or (2xc3x978) inch beam placed on edge. Unfortunately, typical pier blocks cannot be used with larger posts that measure (6xc3x976) inches, or with larger beams that measure (4xc3x974) or (4xc3x976) inches.
For a specific deck design, different posts and beam sizes may be used. This requires the builder to have a variety of pier blocks on hand that can be used with different size posts and beams.
What is needed is a universal pier block designed to be used with posts that measure either (4xc3x974) or (6xc3x976) inches, and with beams that measure (2xc3x976) and (4xc3x974) or (4xc3x976) inches.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pier block capable of supporting either a vertically aligned post or a horizontally aligned beam.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a pier block designed to be used with posts that measure either (4xc3x974) or (6xc3x976) inches and beams that measure either (2xc3x976), (4xc3x974), or (4xc3x976) inches.
These and other objects are met by providing a universal pier block made of concrete designed to be used with different size posts and beams. The pier block is a conical, six-sided structure and includes two, concentrically aligned post-receiving voids designed to receive the ends of a (4xc3x974) or (6xc3x976) inch post. The (6xc3x976) inch post-receiving void is located above the (4xc3x974) inch post-receiving void. The clearance distances and the depth of each post-receiving void is sufficient so that a post is held substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface of the pier block when placed inside its post-receiving void.
Formed horizontally across the pier block are two traversing beam-receiving slots. The two beam-receiving slots are perpendicularly aligned to each other. Each beam-receiving slot includes an inside narrow slot and an outside wide slot longitudinally aligned with the narrow slot. The wide slot is located at the same relative elevation inside the block as the (6xc3x976) inch post-receiving void and above the narrow slot. The narrow slot is formed at the same elevation as the (4xc3x974) inch post-receiving void. The clearance distances and the width of the narrow slot is sufficient so that a narrow beam, i.e. a (2xc3x976) or (2xc3x978) inch beam, may be supported on edge when placed therein. A vertically aligned drain hole is formed between the bottom surface of the (4xc3x974) inch post-receiving void and the bottom surface of the pier block that allows water to drain from the two post-receiving voids.
Also disclosed is an optional adjustable post-engaging bracket that fits into the drain hole. The bracket is used to adjust the position of the post relative to the pier block to accommodate settling. The bracket includes an upper U-shaped portion that fits around either a (4xc3x974) or (6xc3x976) inch post.